Hanging out
IceeAkira: Icee can we hangout tonight Icee: sure Akira: awesome thanks icee Icee: No problem Akira: so about earlier with the whole accusing you of being jealous thing, you forgive me right (that was on another rp) Icee: it's okay Akira: (hugs icee) thanks I really needed that Akira: so anyway what do you wanna do Icee: Anything Akira: okey um oh wanna play the wheel of fortune video game for wii u. Is Andrew around he could be our third player. Icee: I have no idea Me: okey then I guess it's just you and me. Oh I thought of something even better...have you heard of five nights at Freddie's Icee: sounds Great. Akira: well....let us begin. (Screen says warning: flashing lights,loudness and lots of jump scares) Icee: pfffft! Akira: (a few miniuts later) I...I can't believe we got jumps scared. Well....that definetly was nightmare fuel Akira: I have to go goodnight see ya tomorrow Akira: hey icee you there. I missed you today. I was hanging out with Everest Icee: yes Akira: so how was your day Akira: shoot I have to go to bed. Sorry goodnight see you tomorrow,I promise (hugs icee) Akira: morning icee. (sees skye) oh why goodmorning to you too skye Skye: Hello Akira: (picks up skye and hugs her) i cant wait until im called on my first mission (everest walks up to akira.) Akira:everest did you hear im now graduated from training, your looking at the first offical human paw patrol member....well besides ryder. (hugs everest) i cant wait to start, im excited now that im the new vet member. marshall,ocean and penelope are my medical partners now, how cool is that Everest: very cool. well i have to go to jakes mountain right now so see you later Akira: see ya (at jakes mountain, Everest, Rubble and jake are snowboarding) (suddenly Everest's board slips and accidentally knocks jake and herself into a cave which gets snowed in) (Rubble sees) Rubble: (yells) are you okey in there Jake: yeah dude but everest hurt her paw, she cant walk rubble: dont't worry I'm getting Ryder (back at the lookout) (Akira is watching Penelope and icee play tag) Penelope: you can't catch me icee (chase walks over to Akira as he watches penelope) Icee: Ya, I can Akira: (sighs) chase can we talk chase: sure whats up akira: well I feel like I wontt be as much as a star as you or the other pups, especially you or skye Skye: (overhears) what makes you think that Akira: huh? Oh well, I see all you guys pull off amazing adventures and stuff and....I feel like I wouldntt be that useful in that stuff, like the play you put on or even in an emergency Skye: awwwwwww thats so sad. Come here (jumps into Akira's arms, hugs Akira and licks him) Chase: you werentt even here for the play, you joined recently. But dont worry if another one comes up i know youlll be a star like me Skye: and as far as emergencies go youlll do fine. You wanted to be a vet, you get to rescue and heal animals now Akira: but your my idol and I wanted to prove myself to you so what if when the time comes I....fail Skye: (licks) you wont i promise (nuzzles Akira) Akira: thanks skye, thanks chase both pups: no problem (icee and Penelope are still running) Icee: I will get you!!! (rubble runs into them by accident) Rubble: sorry guys Icee: Itss okay Rubble Ryder: whats up pups Rubble: Ryder jake and Everest are trapped in a cave at the mountain and Everest hurt herself Ryder: dontt worry no job is too big no pup is too small (Ryder Presses the button on his pup pad) Ryder: paw patrol to the lookout Icee, And others: Ryder needs us!! Akira: t-this could be my first mission. Skye, chase im a little nervous Chase: Itss okay Akira, you will do great. Akira: thanks chase (after the elevator scene) Chase: ready for action Ryder sir Ryder: alright, Everest and jake are stuck in a cave on the mountain And Everest hurt her paw All: (gasp) Ryder: I need....rubble, you can clear those boulders fast ryder: icee I need you to assist rubble Icee: lets mush to the rescue Rubble: rubble on the double Ryder: and I need.......Akira Akira: w-wait me Ryder: yes, I need you to nurse everests paw and make sure that she's alright Akira: then, letss heal the hurt the pups: (giggle) Ryder: skye I need you for an areal view Skye: "ruff, ruff" letss take to the skys Ryder: paw patrol is on a roll (Akira walks towards the slid) Ryder: wait your ride is down here Akira: really (they both go down the pole) (Akira and Ryder both drive out but Akira is on a vesper decked out with medical gear) ( the quintet head to the mountain) Ryder: do you see them Icee: Yes Ryder sir Ryder: good job (they all park) Ryder: rubble, icee you know what to do Rubble and icee: you got it ( they both dig away and get to them) (Jake gets out holding everest) Ryder: Akira your up Akira: right (he walks up to Everest a little nervously) Skye: (winks) you can do It i believe in you (Akira Smiles knowing that he has his hero's support) (Akira examins Everest) Akira: shess bleeding, oh what do I do, what do I Do..... Wait I know exactly what to do Akira: CottenDeploy (he uses the cotton to absorb the blood) Akira: stitches deploy (Akira stitches up her paw) Akira: finally bandage deploy (he finishes up by bandaging the paw) Akira: I-i did it? I DID IT! Skye: (cheers) I knew you could, way to go (everest smiles weakly) Akira: Everest you okey Everest: (coughs) not really Akira: dont worry, thermometer deploy (takes her temperature) Akira: you got a puppy cold,Ryder we need Marshall's ambulance to get her home Ryder: imm way ahead of you (after that they got picked up and they made it back to the lookout) (Akira is holding Everest swaddled in a blanket) Ryder: you were all good pups today and you Akira were amazing today Akira: i was? Everest: (sneezes) Akira: bless you Everest: thank you Ryder: yeah you were and everyone thinks that too, your a hero today Akira: I am? Everest: (sneezes) he sure I-I-i- Achhhhoooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Akira: bless you, and thank you Skye: you see you did prove your self ryder: how about we celebrate, you can sleepover Akira: I'd love to besides I still need to take care of Everest Ryder: yeah good point, you might have to stay here and watch over her recovery (after a little celebration Akira settled in to the guest room. He had Everest sleep with him while she is recovering) Akira: goodnight Everest Everest: goodnight Akira see you tomorrow (licks) (they fall asleep cuddling) (Akira wakes up the next morning with a big smile on his face) Akira: good morning Everest Everest: Morning (Akira Hugs everest) Akira: eventhough it was a day ago I still feel proud of me saving you I felt like a major hero and I dontt feel depressed or even jealous anymore Akira: but enough about that are you feeling any better today Everest: itss okey (coughs) and a little Akira: good (later that day) Akira: use this to call me (gives her a buzzer) Everest: okey got it (licks) thanks Akira: no problem (Akira plays with the pups) Akira: hey Marshall Heads up (Marshall catches the frisbee) Mrashall: (muffled) got it nice throw Akira: thanks (Everest buzzes for Akira) Akira: oh Everest need me brb (walks to everest's pup house) Skye: did you notice something different about Akira today Zuma: yeah he was totally happy today Marshall: hess been really depressed lately but now hess more happy Chase: maybe it was that rescue yesterday Penelope: he must fell pretty proud of himself, he went on his first rescue mission and proved himself like he always wanted to Marshall: i for one like this new Akira All pups: agreed (meanwhile with Akira and Everest) Akira: what's up everest Everest: Can i have some chicken soup Akira: sure (got her the soup) Everest: thank you Akira: your welcome Skye: (smiles) hey Akira Wanna hang out today Akira: sure id lovee to hang out with you, I just have to answer when ever Everest calls on her buzzer Skye: okey, letss head inside (they walk inside) Akira: well what do you wanna do today skye: play pup pup boogie Akira: alright your on (they play for a while then rest) Akira: this week has been awesome, I became a paw patrol member, saved everest, completed my first mission, and we're spending time together. (Hugs skye) Skye: imm glad your happy, and imm really proud of you (licks) Akira: thanks skye Being put together by MaltaxBosco13, and 69.116.77.148">69.116.77.148">69.116.77.148 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148]">69.116.77.148 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148] 69.116.77.148]">69.116.77.148 aka A Wikia Contributor